Big Brother
by PrinceProject
Summary: That's when Norway knew that if Iceland wouldn't budge, he would have to force him to say it.


Norway walked down the silent halls of the World Meeting Center, wanting to get away from everyone and let himself relax. Another meeting was going to be held in twenty minutes and to be honest, he didn't want to go. Most of the meeting would just go on with everyone arguing with each other until Germany told them all to shut up. It was a basic cycle.

"Oi, Norway! Wait up!"

The Norwegian man stopped in his tracks and quickly recognized the voice. Denmark. He turned around and faced the Danish man, who was panting, obviously out of breath.

"Man, you sure do walk fast!" he shouted, putting his hand on Norway's shoulder.

Norway casually brushed it off and questioned, "What do you want?"

Denmark smiled and answered, "I just wanted to walk with you to the meeting room! You looked lonely!"

Norway knew for a fact that Denmark was just trying to annoying him. The Norwegian man let out a light sigh, before turning around and heading down the hallway yet again. Denmark quickly caught up with him.

"Are you still ticked off that Ice won't call you 'big brother'?" asked Denmark with a grin plastered on his face.

Yes, yes he was. Ever since that faithful day when Iceland and him received the letter, informing them that he was Iceland's big brother, he's been trying to get him to say it, but he just wouldn't budge. Denmark already knew the answer to the question just by Norway's silence.

They both soon reached the meeting room. Norway pulled open the long elegant wooden door and stepped inside. The first person he spotted was Iceland. He was casually sitting next to Finland, writing down something.

Denmark seemed to notice Norway eyeing Iceland, so he suggested, "Why don't you go over there and bother him? I bet he'll budge this time!"

Norway just simply nodded before heading toward the youngest member of the Nordics. He sat down next to him, bringing the Icelandic man's attention.

"Oi, you still haven't kept your promise about calling me big brother." simply said Norway, not taking his eyes off of Iceland.

Iceland looked the other way and mumbled, "Don't bring that up here. You make no sense, I swear. I'm not saying it."

Norway moved closer to him, chanting, "_Big brother, big brother, big brother, big brother._"

Iceland looked at him and spoke, "I don't care. I'm not saying it." He turned his head back, watching as the meeting began to start.

Norway then knew that if Iceland wasn't going to budge, he was going to have to force him to say it.

After the tiring two hour meeting, the Nordics rushed home. The close home was in Finland, since the meeting was held in Russia. It was currently night.

Denmark bust through the front door shouting, "Gahh! I'm so tired!"

He then plopped himself on the couch and began to doze off, too tired to walk up the stairs. Sweden and Finland hurried upstairs, wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible. Now all that was left was Norway and Iceland. The Icelandic man was about to walk away, but Norway grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

"Little brother," he whispered, a hint of sensual-ness in his voice, "How about we have some brotherly time together?"

Iceland, being the blunt one, took this as a normal thing.

"Okay," he said, "Can you let go of me now?"

Norway slowly let go of him, and led him up the stairs, then into his room. Iceland sat down on Norway's bed, and crossed his leg over the other.

"What now...?" he asked, getting more bored by the second.

Norway silently locked the door, then headed over to Iceland, and sat next to him. He eyed the younger sibling for a second before whispering, "This..."

He softly kissed Iceland, putting his hands on his waist. Iceland's violet eyes widened as he felt Norway deepen the kiss. He didn't know what to do! His brother was kissing him!

Norway disconnected the kiss and whispered, "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to kiss back?"

Iceland gulped and blushed a bright pink at how Norway was acting. In a second, the Icelandic man quickly connected the kiss again, putting more passion in it. Norway smirked into the kiss and began to trail his hands up Iceland's shirt, sending a shiver down his spine. His hands teased Iceland's nipples, making him let out a soft moan.

Norway slowly pushed Iceland onto the bed, licking his bottom lip, asking for an entrance into his mouth. Iceland gladly accepted the request and opened his mouth slightly. The Norwegian man shoved his tongue in, exploring his mouth, getting a solid taste of him. "A-Ah ~..." moaned Iceland as Norway began to trail bites down his neck, leaving dark red love bites.

The Norwegian man began to look for a certain spot on Iceland's neck, a very sensitive spot. His soft spot. He bit and licked everywhere, until he finally found it. Biting down hard on it, Iceland tried to suppress a moan. A spot of blood drew out and Norway licked it, then bit down again. The Icelandic man bit his lower lip to keep in the moan. A uncomfortable bulge began to from in Iceland's pants, making his squirm.

Norway noticed this and whispered, "You're already getting hard from this? You're quite horny aren't you?"

A bright red blush spread across Iceland's cheeks as he looked away, not answering. Before he knew it, both of their shirts were off, exposing their smooth skin and solid abs. Norway attacked Iceland's right nipple, softy biting, sucking, and licking. "N-Ngh...!" groaned Iceland. He reached his hands up and softly dug his finger nails into Norway's back.

Norway then began to trail kissed down his stomach, slowly pulling down Iceland's pants along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. The younger males face turned completely red. He's never been naked in front of Norway before.

"You've grown quite a lot, little brother..." whispered Norway as he eyed Iceland's member. Iceland didn't say a word, way too embarrassed. He then watched as Norway swiftly took off his pants and boxers, showing his member which was erect, too.

"Suck it." he demanded.

Iceland licked his lips and swallowed a lump down his throat. He slowly leaned forward held onto Norway's member, causing a small moan to escape his lips. Iceland slowly took the head of the member into his mouth, softly sucking. Norway suppressed a moan from escaping. Suddenly, Iceland took the whole length into his mouth, and began to bob his head up and down.

"A-Ah ~" moaned Norway as he shut his eyes tight. The pleasure was too much.

Iceland began to suck hard as he bobbed his head, softly biting here and there. Norway took the length out of Iceland's mouth and softly pushed him on his back.

"Are you ready...?" he sensually asked, lightly kissing Iceland's lips.

Iceland nodded and gulped once again. Norway positioned his member in front of Iceland's entrance, slowly gliding it in. The younger male let out a long and loud moan as Norway entered him.

"Nod when you want me to move. " instructed the older male.

Iceland laid there for a second, before nodding slowly. Norway began to move in and out causing pants to escape the Icelandic man's mouth.

"F-Faster...!" Iceland managed to say through pants.

Norway began to move faster, and faster, and faster, until pants and moans filled the room. They didn't care who heard them. Out of nowhere, Norway hit a certain spot that made Iceland moan so loud. His prostate. Norway repeatedly rammed into that certain spot, enjoying the noises and faces Iceland made.

"N-Norway...I'm going to c-cum...!" stammered Iceland through half-lidded eyes.

A smirk was set on Norway's lips.

"Call me 'big brother' and I'll let you cum." he demanded.

Iceland bit his lip, still not saying it. The pleasure was building up inside him and he could hold it any longer. He had to say it.

"B-Big brother...!" He moaned as the intensity welled up inside him.

Norway leaned in toward Iceland's ear and whispered, "Say it louder. I want to hear you scream it as you cum."

Iceland bucked his hips as he shouted,_ "BIG BROTHER!"_ and felt as cum came sprouting out of his member and spattering on their stomachs.

Not long after, Norway cummed into Iceland, feeling as his cum filled inside of him. Norway slowly pulled out and plopped next to Iceland, softly pecking his cheek with a kiss.

Iceland returned the kiss and whispered, "I love you, _big brother_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**

**Review if you'd like!**

**More yaoi will be on my page! c:**


End file.
